


in this version of our story

by donutcats



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: There is a version out there, where things happened the same. Where Cassandra is still dead and Allie is still drowning in responsibility.But in this version, something changes. It's Harry Bingham looking her in the eye and sayingGreg Dewey killed your sister.





	in this version of our story

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more fic where Harry's actions weren't excused but it's shown he can still like, realize his fuck ups and maybe learn from them. and I'm also weirdly attached to allie and harry ending up together. so I decided to mash the two together and write something very quick to soothe my own needs

There is a version out there, where things happened the same. Where Cassandra is still dead and Allie is still drowning in responsibility.

But in this version, something changes. It's Harry, listening to Dewey confess. It's Harry, looking at Kelly's contact in his phone and not pressing it. It's Harry, shoving his hands in his pocket and walking at a clip towards Allie's house.

It's Harry looking her in the eye and saying _Greg Dewey killed your sister._

She asks him why, asks _how do you know, Harry?_

And he tries to skirt around it, tries to tell her without really telling her but. It doesn’t work. It just doesn’t. Why would Dewey confess to him of all people. He can feel her anger rolling off her in waves, and saying _I was drunk and angry and I didn’t think the idiot would act on it_ doesn’t feel sufficient. Because it isn’t.  

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” She spits, fingers fisting into the fabric of her sweater sleeves as she bares her teeth.

“I know.”

“Aren’t you going to apologize?”

“Would it matter?”

_“What?”_

“Saying sorry can’t bring Cassandra back. Can’t excuse me of that shit I said. What the fuck would it matter, Allie?”

“Maybe it’d make me feel better.”

“I doubt that.”

_“Try me.”_

So Harry sighs, drags a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Allie. I didn’t mean it. I was drunk, I don’t even remember what I said and that makes it _worse_. I didn’t want her dead. I didn’t. I’m so fucking _sorry._ ”

“You’re right, Harry. It doesn’t make me feel better.”

She tells him to go and he does.

In this version, it’s Allie hating him for what he did, for the things he apparently said. For being the spark that set off her sisters death.

But she sees him, sometimes, walking around town with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down and it’s so very un-Harry like. In this universe, it’s Allie thinking of the way he tried to apologize, the way he admitted how he fucked up, how he had a hand in it. It’s the way he accepted her anger and didn’t even try to defend himself because he knew there was no way he could.

It’s the way Harry shuffles into her house after Dewey is dead, apologizing again, in a hoodie and looking so fucking small that something in her _snaps_ . It’s still anger, she doesn’t know when the anger will go away, but she’s really tired of him walking around like he’s ready to disappear at any second. She doesn’t feel bad for him, she refuses. But instead of telling him to leave, like she’s sure people are expecting her to, she points towards the kitchen and just tells him to _sit_.

He doesn’t say anything, none of them really do. Gordie eats his half frozen pizza pockets and Jason quietly plays his stupid skiing game and Will rubs at his face and stares listlessly at the wall.

And Harry sits at the island and presses his forehead against the counter and Allie lets him. He’s here because he’s sorry, and part of her wants him to see the aftermath of what Dewey did. What she did to Dewey. The other, smaller part, just wants him _here_. Because it means he’s out of bed and that counts for something.

In this universe, Harry would rather sit in the inferno of Allie Pressman’s anger than roll back into bed and choose to swallow down those pills. It’s a small thing, and it doesn’t change much. Things are still fucked, the elections still go terribly. It’s still Harry running against her because Campbell convinced him. Because there’s things they disagree about and somehow this seems like the easiest way.

But in this universe, Harry walks away from the coup because there has to be a line. He wants his life back but at what fucking cost. Where do they stop.

There’s a version where Allie never truly forgave him, never really stopped being angry, but she stopped hating him. Inch by grudging inch, he earned some faint semblance of clemency, a bare sliver of her smile. He remembers the way she laughed during Fugitive, and he wants to get back to that, one day. And he’s not ready to repay that with stealing the town away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing, please check out;  
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/kaijucats)  
> [my tumblr!](https://donutcats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
